Vivi Albright
'Vivi Albright '(ビビオルブライト Bibi Oruburaito) is the central protagonist of Hexad Powers. At 17 years old, she is the daughter of legendary architect Brendan, and travels to a megalopolis called Fusionbuster City in order to find the proper medicine for her father's powerful illness. Ten years after Fusionbuster was saved from total destruction, she has entered the movie business -- specifically speaking, she is now an action film star who signs onto works directed by the narrator himself. Appearance She is of standard height for a teenager and boasts a build that can be described as "Hollywood pudgy". She has short cerulean hair with a prominent cowlick and a fair complexion. Her wide eyes are brown, and the pupils are typically depicted as being invisible, except for whenever she displays vehement emotions. Vivi's attire consists of an indigo t-shirt adorned with the roman numeral for her age on the back, a red plaid skirt, black shorts underneath said skirt in place of where a pair of panties would be, and grey sneakers. Around the girl's neck is a silver pendant that was given to her by Abigail, a childhood friend of her's. Personality Lighthearted and straightforward, she comes off as easy to approach. She almost always wears her heart on her sleeve, unafraid to reveal whatever she's feeling at the time, and can harbor a hot-blooded streak that stems from her upbringing. While played for laughs, she finds it hard to handle tender scenarios, given that these moments cause her to start crying uncontrollably. Apparently her reason for shedding tears in this manner can be chalked up to watching one too many soap operas as a child, at least if Brendan has anything to say on the matter. Though she is by no means unintelligent, Vivi can make a lot of rash decisions. When she gets really sensitive, she'll say or do things without thinking, a characteristic that even her father had around his daughter's age. She's not quite good with understanding the concept of patience either; as a little girl, once when Brendan and Vivi somehow got stuck in an elevator, she continually insisted on punching the door just so she and her dad would break free from the confines. Vivi was born with a surprising amount of knowledge concerning pop culture. On top of watching various soap operas whilst being able to predict what tropes can show up in them, she is aware of many of the stereotypes and cliches found in anime and comic books. When Spirit Cross were infiltrating Genesis Academy, she bolted towards the school from the Spirit Cross hideout with a piece of toast hanging from her mouth for added humor, commonly found in Shoujo manga. She is able to break the fourth wall, albeit infrequently, and she seemed to be the only character in the entire series who could hear the narrator... That is, until he made his first onscreen appearance in Episode 32, which was when everybody other than Vivi had begun to acknowledge him. Her catchphrase is "Duck soup!" - slang for either an easy task or something (or somebody) that's not hard to overcome. When flustered, she ends up mangling it and tries to correct herself at the last second, much to the annoyance of Spirit Cross or her adversaries. History Powers & abilities Voice portrayal *Saori Hayami *Reba Buhr (English) Trivia *Her birthday is June 14. *Vivi prefers to sleep in the nude, which is a trait she picked up from an encounter with a married couple who went hiking in the woods. She has no regrets. *White clam pizza is her favorite food. *Though she is the daughter of Brendan, she gets a tiny bit bashful when people recognize her as just "Mr. Albright's Lucky Girl". Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Cross